iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild of the Blue
The Guild of the Blue is a sellsword company that operates in Essos, mainly near the Free Cities of Myr and the Disputed Lands. They were formed by the Myrish noble family Drahar, and a number of members of the family have served within its ranks over the years, most notably Yvaevor Drahar, whose actions in support of House Targaryen during the War of Unification served to affirm his family's position amongst the most powerful of Myr. Their banners depict the trio of crossed swords of House Drahar, but on a field of pale blue instead of the striped motley of gold and purple, and are most famed for their capable swordsmen who wear plate akin to that of Westerosi knights. When the company was founded, a basic charter was drawn up for the company which remains the same even after nearly two hundred years. The charter included five core tenants that the Guild and its members are bound to follow while in the company. They are: - First and foremost, the Guild of the Blue and its members will neither take contracts nor raise arms against the Free City of Myr. - Secondly, the Guild of the Blue and its members will never harm or do injury to a member of the noble House Drahar. - Thirdly, the Guild of the Blue and its members will never go back on a contract that they have taken, save for if it comes into conflict with either of the first two tenants. - Fourthly, should a member of the Guild die while in service of the company, his family is to be provided for and compensated for his loss. - Fifthly, within the Guild of the Blue, the Captain's power is absolute and his orders are beyond question, save for if they violate any of the previous tenants. These tenants and the philosophy that they represent have given the Guild of the Blue a reputation for being one of the most honorable and well organized mercenary companies, with a particularly upstanding reputation in the Free City of Myr, from which it draws a vast majority of its members. History The Guild of the Blue was initially founded in 100AC by Myrish Prince-Admiral Craghas Drahar, who sought to create a steady source of both revenue and renown for his new house. He personally drew up the company charter and its famous five tenants himself, immediately earning himself a reputation as one of the most generous mercenary captains and a loyal citizen of Myr. At first, the numbers of the company swelled, particularly with Myrmen looking for work, and they earned their first contract fighting for the Triarchy, first against Volantene's in the disputed lands and then against pirates on the Stepstones. It was on the Stepstones that Craghas earned the nickname 'Crabfeeder', when he ordered his men to stake hundreds of captured pirates down on the beaches of Bloodstone to drown in the rising tide. It was also during this time that House Drahar acquired its famous valyrian steel greatsword, which Cragahs stole from a powerful pirate lord he killed at Grey Gallows. Once the Conquest of the Stepstones was complete, Craghas and the Guild of the Blue were given the task of defending the Islands and collecting tolls from passing ships. While Westerosi ships were happy to pay the tolls at first, as the Triachy had made what was once the most dangerous stretch of the Narrow Sea safe for travel, the tolls eventually became too high and Lord Corlys Velaryon partnered with Prince Daemon Targaryen to drive the Triarchy from the Stepstones. After a number of battles, Craghas proved an inferior commander to Daemon and was beheaded by the Rouge Prince with Dark Sister. With Craghas' death the company elected Taeno the Red, Craghas' right-hand man and a ruthless commander who would go on to lead the company for the next thirty years. Taeno would be followed by a number of unnoteworthy commanders, who would continue to follow the charter of the company and complete smaller contracts around Western Essos, particularly in the Disputed Lands. The company would achieve true glory once again with the election of a sixteen-year-old Yraevor Drahar, the grandson of Craghas and a brilliant commander. Yraevor lead the company in service of Myr during The War of Unification, fighting at first against the Targaryen invaders and then against the forces of the Warrior Queen, earning his valyrian steel greatsword the name 'Dragon's Bane'. It was also under Yraevor that the company adapted its famous plate-armored swordsmen, who were inspired by the Westerosi knights that the company had faced during the war. By combining both Essosi and Westerosi styles of armor and weaponry, Yraevor created a new class of heavily armored swordsmen the likes of which had yet to be seen. These swordsmen would come to form the steadfast core of the Guild of the Blue, and remain one of the company's defining features to this day. Yraevor's command of the company ended in 268, when he left to go and take the position of Magister in Myr, allowing his son Tregar to be elected Captain. Tregar would prove just as adept a captain as his father, leading the Guild to victory in the War of the Red Rhoyne, where he earned his reputation both as a daring warrior and a brilliant commander during his unyielding defence of Myr. Although the young Drahar would have only a short term as Captain, leaving the company in 273. Category:Sellsword Category:Essos Category:Myr Category:Organisation Category:House Drahar